This invention relates generally to an electrodeless discharge lamp and, more particularly, to a discharge lamp having no electrode inside lamp tube and causing an excitation luminescence of discharging gases sealed within the lamp tube to be generated with an externally applied high frequency electromagnetic field to the gases.
The electrodeless discharge lamp of the kind referred to has been subjected to researches and development for providing to the lamp such features as being small in size, still high in the output, long in the life and so on, so as to be usefully employable as a high output point source of light or the like.